


R is for Receive

by mysteryreader6626



Series: Stories of You and Me [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu2k17, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Gift Giving, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: Torao had many problems, like his persistence of avoiding Luffy or such.But worst of all, he rarely smiled.Luffy means a REAL smile! Like the type of smile and stretches from cheek to cheek in joy. The guy smirks all cockily, but he never gives a huge smile. The closest thing to that is a look of content or peace.Luffy didn't like that. How can a guy live not being HAPPY!? You have to be optimistic, or else the world just turns into hues of gray.A world like that was lonely and no fun. Luffy surrounded himself with bright colors of joy and happiness, trying to protect his friends and face the day smiling. Feel hurt was the worst feeling in the world, but you have to move on.Did Torao lose someone too? Is that why he seems so sad sometimes?Questions like that often floated into his mind. He knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. It was the most painful thing in the world. It was one of the most hardest things in the world. It was hard to move one. It was hard to live with the guilt.It was hard to live overall.Was that how his grumpy neighbor felt?





	R is for Receive

Luffy peeked over at his neighbor. He watched as the man fumbled with his keys, before jamming it into the hole and opening the door. His frown deepened as the tall man slammed it shut, shaking the wall and Luffy’s heart with surprise. 

He sighed in disappointment. Torao was so boring. He never smiled, ever. Luffy watched him a lot, though didn't realize he was acting like a stalker till it was too late. 

The guy did some boring thing with medical stuff. He could have a good conversation with Robin and Chopper. The only reason why Luffy knew his name was because of Chopper. He tended to avoid people overall. Especially Luffy. Torao never wanted to talk to him. He avoided him too. He never smiled at him. He probably didn't even know Luffy’s name. He probably didn't even know Luffy existed. 

That was fine though. It was hard to believe that someone could ignore someone as rambunctious as he, but there were people who were strange like that. 

Strange people were interesting and fun though. Luffy liked interesting people, like Sanji or Franky. They were unique and fun to be around. Was Torao like that too?

Luffy immediately shut down the thought and tried to focus in the picture of Torao’s deep frown. Torao had many problems, like his persistence of avoiding Luffy or such. 

But worst of all, he rarely smiled. 

Luffy means a REAL smile! Like the type of smile and stretches from cheek to cheek in joy. The guy smirks all cockily, but he never gives a huge smile. The closest thing to that is a look of content or peace. 

Luffy didn't like that. How can a guy live not being HAPPY!? You have to be optimistic, or else the world just turns into hues of gray. 

A world like that was lonely and no fun. Luffy surrounded himself with bright colors of joy and happiness, trying to protect his friends and face the day smiling. Feel hurt was the worst feeling in the world, but you have to move on. 

Did Torao lose someone too? Is that why he seems so sad sometimes?

Questions like that often floated into his mind. He knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. It was the most painful thing in the world. It was one of the most hardest things in the world. It was hard to move one. It was hard to live with the guilt. 

It was hard to live overall. 

Was that how his grumpy neighbor felt? 

Luffy frowned. He wanted to make Torao smile just once. People who smile are a lot more cheerful and happier overall. If you don't smile, it shows how lonely you are. 

Being lonely wasn't a nice feeling. He felt that feeling. A lot of people he knew had the feeling before. All of his friends felt that feeling at one point - that wave of sadness of how it felt being alone in the world. 

Maybe he should try making Torao smile? 

Luffy nodded at the idea (after standing in front of his door for about five minutes) and finally reached down his pockets for his keys. He felt it around for a moment, before freezing. 

Hopefully Zoro had an extra key to his apartment, right? 

~OoOo~

“Everyone likes food, right?” Luffy asked curiously, before snatching a piece of bread from Zoro’s plate. 

“Oy!” Zoro protested. Luffy laughed at his best friend. That is what he gets for being distracted! He quickly snatched a piece of meat from Usopp’s plate and swallowed it whole. 

“Luffy! Give back my meat!” Usopp said as he started to launch peas at him. Sanji whacked Usopp for playing with their food and wasting it, before fawning over Robin and Nami. 

“Thanks, Sanji,” Nami said politely as she grabbed the piece of garlic bread from the basket. 

“Whof els witjin aled thge bredffx?” Luffy asked as he continued to steal food. Robin whacked his hand with a book when he tried to touch her fish. 

“Have table manners in front of the ladies!” Sanji scolded him and turned around, to fetch more dishes. “Patty messed up on the orders. Instead of ordering only a few dozens of dough, he needed ordering hundreds of it. The bread doesn't taste as good when stores in the freezer. Might as well give it all to this black hole!” Sanji then pointed a finger behind him at Luffy. 

Considering that what was once baskets full of breads were reduced to crumbs, it was probably a smart move. 

Luffy paused his eating when an idea occurred to him. 

“Hey Sanji, can I have some bread for later?” 

“Are you STILL hungry?”

“Nah. I just want to give it to someone!” Luffy said with a laugh. Everyone exchanged surprised looks at the idea of Luffy giving away his food, but shrugged. Someone could be anyone with Luffy. 

“Fine, you shitty friend. Just finish your food and don't disturb the ladies,” the cook stated as he placed a cigar in his mouth. 

“Okay!” Luffy said with a grin. Food always cheers up the depressed! He means, who DOESN’T like food?!

~OoOo~

Of course his neighbor didn't. Luffy couldn't help but pout in disappointment. The man poked the basket he felt in front of the door warily, before making a face of total disgust. 

Luffy’s heart just about fell. His plan just crashed and burned. 

For the next few days, Luffy watched from his window Torao feeding the birds with the bread. He didn't smile, but he looks kind of at peace. 

Hopefully he was feeling a bit more happier? 

His failure only drove his determination to get Torao to smile someday! 

What could he do next? 

~OoOo~

The women at the flower shops gave him a beautiful bouquet of beautiful flowers. They were colorful and bright. That is the reason why Luffy choose them. 

He hoped these would cheer Torao up just a tiny bit. 

His nose wrinkled at the thick smell of perfume coming from the florist. Wasn't that a bit strong? Luffy gagged at the thick stench. The strong smell of flowers and vanilla, with the hint of cinnamon, was much too strong. Luffy wouldn't be surprised if every inch of the shop was filled with the smell. 

Luffy departed the shop sighing in content at the clean, fresh air. He tried to smell the flowers, but only the scent of the perfume lingered in the air. Luffy shrugged it off, deciding to leave the bouquet at the door again. Hopefully Torao would like this one a bit better. 

~OoOo~

Luffy couldn't help but groan loudly. Seriously? How was HE supposed to know that the florist’s perfume were all over the flowers? 

His nose was rendered useless after that experience! 

Of course, that didn't stop his grouchy neighbor from criticizing his gift. 

He must have bad luck or something. 

Seriously. He had NO idea that the stupid perfume reminded Torao about stupid flamingos or something! 

Luffy groaned loudly as he flopped into his bed. Maybe he should ask for some help? He didn't like the idea though. He wanted to make Torao smile all by himself. 

What was wrong with that? Was he being selfish? 

The idea of a smiling Torao directed just at him floated into his mind. It made Luffy’s heart best faster and made him nervous. 

Was he sick? Maybe he should ask Chopper later. 

~OoOo~

Nami dragged Luffy to shop for clothes. His clothes were comfortable, but old. He didn't see the point of changing them. Nami was stubborn as he was and refused to comply. 

Did he mention how scary Nami can be sometimes? She promised Luffy some meat if he was cooperative. 

As they were walking around, Luffy spotted a fluffy spotted scarf with matching gloves. It reminded Luffy of a certain handsome male, who would probably look even more handsome if he actually SMILED. 

“Nami, can I buy that? It’s on sale!” Luffy asked Nami who was counting up her money in her wallet. She glanced quickly at the item, before darting back down. 

“Sure, but I am putting it on your debt later,” she remarked. Luffy grinned at her. 

“Thanks!” 

~OoOo~

He should really think of these gifts through better. The fact that there was a reason why those items were on sale didn't occurs to him. 

It won't his fault that they lived in a place that never rained or snowed! It was all the weather’s fault, not his!

Maybe it was his fault though for forgetting it was in the middle of June. 

Even if Torao liked his gift, he didn't show it because he never caught a glimpse of the male wearing it. 

Luffy was starting to feel a bit defeated, but nothing would stop him! HE WOULD CREATE THE BEST GIFT THAT IT WOULD BLAST TORAO OUT OF THIS WORLD!

He pumped his fist in determination. 

He could do this! 

~OoOo~

Luffy was walking around, when he made a wrong turn and ended up at a dog kennel. He shrugged it off, deciding to take a look around. 

It was there he saw the biggest, most cuddliest puppy he was ever seen. 

It’s name was Bepo. 

Wasn't the saying that a dog was a man's best friend? Perhaps dogs would help cheer Torao up a bit more. Were dogs the solution the whole time? 

Luffy decided to adopt the dog for his grouchy neighbor. Maybe the dog’s friendliness, though a bit shy, would rub off on him. 

~OoOo~

Luffy dropped Bepo off inside a little bed and wrote a note to Torao. He rang the doorbell and ran away, waiting. The next day, he saw Torao waking Bepo around with a small genuine smile directed at the dog. 

Luffy felt so happy, but at the same time a bit devastated. Why was that?

He finally accomplished the mini mission he made for himself. 

So why was he so sad?

~OoOo~

Luffy ran into Shachi and Penguin one day. They were exiting the elevator, when the two collided. The first thing Luffy did was obviously introduce himself to Torao’s friends. He saw the three of them talk several times and the duo visited his neighbor sometimes. 

“Who is Torao?” said a bewildered Shachi. 

“He is about this tall and never smiles? He is a really cool guy though!” Luffy exclaimed as he gestured towards a guesstimate Torao height. 

“Are you talking about Trafalgar Law?” Penguin tentatively asked. Luffy nodded eagerly. 

“Oh. So that is what his name was! Shishishi. I still like Torao better though. I am his neighbor!” Luffy said with a grin. Shachi and Penguin traded looks of surprise. 

“YOU are his neighbor!?” they blurted out in unison. “And you have nicknames for each other? What has Law been hiding from us? I thought you didn't know each other! LAW YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS OR ELSE!” Luffy laughed. They were funny. He liked them!

“Yep! Ya know Torao? He NEVER smiles! He is always so grumpy! I tried to leave him some gifts, but he didn't like any of them, besides Bepo! He is so picky!” Luffy said with a huff. 

The two friends traded looks. 

“You were the ones with all the gifts?” Penguin asked curiously. Luffy nodded. Yep, he was! 

“Ya know, I have a great idea of a gift,” Shachi said with a mischievous smile. “And you can help, Luffy. It would top anything you have given so far. Law would be so happy to receive this gift!” 

Luffy paused, before nodding eagerly. How could he help?

~OoOo~

Law frowned as the texts he received. Penguin was texting him how he should be thankful for having a friend like him. Shachi was just saying you’re welcome. 

How strange. Bepo walked over to Law, and he couldn't help but resist his new best friend’s cuteness. It was a surprise to find the dog at his front door (anything he found at his front door was a surprise. One time he found a mime there holding a piece of meat towards him. He obviously shut the door closed), but it was a pleasant surprise for sure. 

Law couldn't help but wonder what was with all the weird gifts. Did he have an admirer or something? 

When he opened the door, he certainly didn't expect to find his cute neighbor (whose he may or may have not been crushing on since the moment he saw him) standing in a suit with a card, saying date me. 

All the texts suddenly made sense. 

Law slammed his hand to his forehead. He really shouldn't have mentioned his crush to his best friends. 

Too bad he was already gone when combined with the suit, the male gave a wide smile at him that put the sun to shame. 

He gulped nervously. He was standing in a hoodie in front of a huge cutie. 

“So, what’s your name?” Law managed to get out. Might as well make the most of Penguin and Shachi’s gift. 

~OoOo~

Law felt Luffy snuggle with him. The two were underneath the blankets after watching a Netflix movie all night. Law felt content. He felt… happy. 

Law smiled at at the younger boy wrapped in his arms, snoring the days away. 

Luffy, on their first date, mentioned to him all the gifts he left him and Law was totally shocked. 

Law smiled at the memory and kissed the boy on the head. 

The best gift he could've received was Luffy’s love. No gem or dog compared to the fact that this boy filled his life with happiness. 

One thing for sure, from that first date forward, Law smiled everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and I'm tired. Sue me. I was planning to write T today too, but I feel much too drained to do it. I was busy with piano and tuition, so I didn't have time.
> 
> If you are an admin for 10 Days of LawLu, have you received my submission of A yet? I already submitted it yesterday, but it hasn't been posted yet and I was wondering if I have to do it again.
> 
> Pardon all mistakes. I am very tired, if you can't tell.
> 
> Please review or leave kudos for my tired soul. I don't want this event to end.
> 
> I don't own anything!
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out


End file.
